When you see something you like
by PurpleIzzy
Summary: Michiru wakes up and Haruka, who was getting ready for the day, is standing in front of the mirror. Guess they saw something they liked… Heads-up:pointless fluff.


_AN:_ Ok so here is my second one-shot, it's been while awhile since my first one but I did it! I wrote another one n.n (though it's a 1st person narration in the present tense which is sooo not like me o.0 anyways)

Well, thank you to those who reviewed 'Michiru's whim', your comments really pushed me to write another one *tackles and hugs her reviewers* Just know this one has no story behind it. It's really pointless fluff, just one moment that craved itself in my head and I ended up writing down.

I leave the **warning**, this is a scene between two girls, it's therefore yuri, and lemon-ish cause there's some partial nudity and a sexual context is implied.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon nor the characters… that's about itxP

*_When you see something you like…_*

As my eyes open to the rays of the morning sun, I see her moving soundlessly, in front of the body length golden mirror. With her belt unclasped, jeans still unfastened, loosely secured by her round hips, she attempts the impossible by running her slick fingers over her bangs hoping to tame them.

I watch her through the mirror. Her lean legs hiding behind the denim fabric; her taut abdomen and her full breasts; her long neck, which somewhere at its base conceals the marks I left the night before. But mostly I watch her face. I watch the soft features that are so androgynous to others yet so unambiguous to me. I watch her sweet lips and deep teal eyes...

A smile gets to me and that divine picture gets burnt in my mind.

"See something you like?" her voice is husky yet raspier than usual; a morning effect I assume. Her intense petrol blue's glint mischievously when they lock with my ocean orbs through the mirror.

Sitting and turning to the side, a chill goes down my spine as my legs contact with the morning breeze. I take the white shirt that was neatly laying on the edge of our colossal bed, buttoning it up but leaving the first two buttons undone.

She gives me a side glance when I approach the mirror and rest my curls against her bare shoulder. Looking at us, I recall all those people who say we're the perfect couple; I agree with them. We complement each other in every possible way. It amazes me beyond words how fortunate I am.

Again I smile; this time however slyly, as I answer the question.

"Maybe…"

My soft voice trails off and she pulls me against her.

"I'll need the shirt." She voices sensually.

Her hands run down my shoulders, between my cleavage, unbuttoning her way down the shirt. I lean my back against her chest and my hands caress the soft skin of her forearms. Once she has opened all the buttons, I rejoice in the feeling of her skin against mine, as she goes lower placing her hands in my womb. Her fingertips trace circles towards the side of my hips while I stare at us.

Her cheek rests on my shoulder, her fingers are tenderly stroking my sides… and I stand there; in baby blue laced underwear and a white garment which scantly covers my breasts. I focus my eyes on her again, the teasing gleam in my blue eyes not displaying in my innocent smile.

"See something you like?"

Her dark blue eyes close as she shakes her head, hugging me tightly by the waist. Lowering her velvety lips to my ear, she whispers,

"No...I see something I love."

We stare at each other through the mirror once more; desire melting our eyes yet only love reflected in our features. I turn around, hold that heavenly face in my skilful hands, and gently kiss her tender lips. Not for long though, for she deepens the kiss. The intensity grows, and so do our needs.

The white cloth slides down my shoulders a second before the black bra, which encases her beautiful breasts, follows the same path. My arms go around her neck and sooner or later my back is resting against the charcoal sheets of our bed.

Whoever she was meeting will have to wait.

My muse is going to be late today.

_AN:_ Pleaseee don't kill me! I said it was pointless fluff *hides behind her desk* Well review if you'd like, flames are also welcome n.n


End file.
